vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lightsaber
Summary Designed as much for elegance in combat as for ceremony, Lightsabers are a distinctive weapon, the very image of which was inextricably bound with the mythos of the Jedi Order and their polar opposites, the Sith. The lightsaber also became synonymous with the Jedi Order's values to uphold peace and justice throughout the galaxy. This perception endured, despite the many conflicts with lightsaber-wielding Sith and Dark Jedi. The weapon consisted of a blade of pure plasma emitted from the hilt and suspended in a force containment field. The field contained the immense heat of the plasma, protecting the wielder, and allowed the blade to keep its shape. The hilt was almost always self-fabricated by the wielder to match his or her specific needs, preferences and style. The hilt was also built similarly to his or her master's lightsaber as a mark of respect. Due to the weightlessness of plasma and the strong gyroscopic effect generated by it, lightsabers required a great deal of strength and dexterity to wield, and it was extremely difficult—and dangerous—for the untrained to attempt using. However, in the hands of an expert of the Force, the lightsaber was a weapon to be greatly respected and feared. To wield a lightsaber was to demonstrate incredible skill and confidence, as well as masterful dexterity and attunement to the Force. The color of a lightsaber varies widely depending on the type of focusing crystal used, though blue and green are the most common among Jedi, while Sith almost always have red. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C. Up to 6-C for more powerful lightsabers | 5-B, 5-A with a Kaiburr crystal Name: Lightsaber, Laser Sword Origin: Star Wars Age: Varies (The age of a lightsaber depends entirely on when it was created, with the oldest lightsabers being over 25,000 years old) Classification: Plasma Bladed Weapon Wielders: Jedi, Sith, and various others Powers and Abilities: Plasma Manipulation (Lightsaber blades are made of pure, concentrated plasma), Attack Reflection (Able to reflect energy-based attacks) | All previous powers plus Aura/Empathic Manipulation (Lightsabers imbued with a Pontite crystal resonates with a powerful aura that calms temperament.), Heat Manipulation (Lightsabers imbued with a Pontite crystal resonates with a powerful aura that physically cools the body of the wielder. Lightsabers imbued with Allya's Exile, Cunning of Tyranus, or a Sigil crystal produces heat intense enough to cause severe burns to opponents.), Damage Boost (Lightsabers imbued with an Amplification crystal or Impact crystal deals more damage when striking an opponent.), Healing (Lightsabers imbued with an Antares crystal have healing properties.), Acid Manipulation/Poison Manipulation (Lightsabers imbued with Allya's Redemption or Dawn of Dagobah produce a highly caustic acidic effect when used during combat, as well as inflict poisoning.), Electricity Manipulation (Lightsabers imbued with Bane's Heart or a Firkrann crystal produce powerful electrical discharges.), Paralysis Inducement (Lightsabers imbued with a Bondar crystal briefly stun an opponent if the lightsaber makes contact with their skin.), Ice Manipulation (Lightsabers imbued with Baas' Wisdom freeze the opponent on contact.), Magnetism Manipulation (Lightsabers imbued with a Luxum crystal cause an electro-magnetic effect similar to an ion cannon when the opponent is struck.), Corrosion Inducement (Lightsabers imbued with a Corrosion crystal cause the opponent to corrode on contact.), Energy Manipulation (Lightsabers imbued with a Dantooine crystal are able to channel and recycle the wielder's spent Force Energy to rejuvenate their stamina. Lightsabers imbued with an Etaan crystal are able to absorb and amplify energy projectiles that they block and reflect.), Sound Manipulation (Lightsabers imbued with a Dragite crystal resonate loudly when their blades are struck, inflicting a minor amount of sonic damage as a result. Lightsabers imbued with an Etaan crystal resonant in harmony with the motion of the blade and give off a near-deafening crack when clashing with another blade.), Invisibility (Lightsabers imbued with a Ghostfire crystal sport an invisible blade.), Afterimage Creation (Lightsabers imbued with a Ghostfire crystal leave an illusory afterimage of the wielder and saber when used in combat.), Fire Manipulation (Lightsabers imbued with an Incineration crystal cause the opponent to burst into flames on contact.), Statistics Amplification (Lightsabers imbued with a Qixoni crystal significantly enhance the wielder's Force abilities and the lightsaber blade's power to a significant degree. Lightsabers imbued with a Kaiburr crystal increase the wielder's Force power a thousand times over.), Power Bestowal (Lightsabers imbued with a Kaiburr crystal grant the wielder healing powers and the ability to project Force Lightning. Lightsabers imbued with a Lorrdian gemstone grant the user the ability to better read and react to the actions of their opponents through careful observation of subtle changes in body language.), Mind Manipulation (Lightsabers imbued with a Kasha crystal are able to clear the wielder's mind of all distractions, even in combat.), Life Manipulation (Lightsabers imbued with a Katak crystal or Life Drain crystal are able to gradually drain the life force of those within close vicinity.), Magma Manipulation (Lightsabers imbued with a Lava crystal generate lave from its blade.), Corruption (Lightsabers imbued with a Vexxtal crystal leave a corrupting aura on those wounded by the lightsaber.), Empowerment (Lightsabers imbued with Heart of the Guardian, Mantle of the Force, a Kaiburr crystal, a Meditation crystal, or a Ruusan crystal, greatly enhance the wielder's connection to the Force. Lightsabers imbued with a Stygium crystal augment the power of a Jedi's Force stealth abilities.) Attack Potency: Large Town level (Capable of cutting things with a durability comparable to General Grievous, Karbin, and AT-ATs). Up to Island level for more powerful lightsabers (Kylo Ren's crossguard lightsaber killed a Zillo Beast) | Planet level (Capable of cutting things with a durability comparable to General Grievous and Durge), Large Planet level with a Kaiburr crystal (Amplifies the blade's power a thousandfold) Durability: Varies (The durability of a lightsaber varies depending on the material) | Varies (The durability of a lightsaber varies depending on the material, and can potentially be as durable as those of Darth Sidious', which were able to survive the destruction of Alderaan by the Death Star I) Range: Extended melee range (The standard lightsaber is ~130 cm in length, though the length can be longer or shorter depending on the wielders' size or personal preference and the type of lightsaber Lightsabers are able to change length mid-combat) Weaknesses: Many lightsabers are created in such a way that they cannot be wielded by anyone other than those who created them. Destroying the hilt of the lightsaber will almost always cause the lightsaber to cease functioning. Key: Canon | Legends Gallery Qui-Gon_Jinns_lightsaber_-_SW_Card_Trader.png|Standard lightsaber darth-vader-lightsaber-anh-style-3d-model-obj-fbx-blend-mtl.png|Dual-Phase Lightsaber maullightsaber.png|Double-Bladed Lightsaber kylorenlightsaber.png|Crossguard Lightsaber Grand_inquisitor_lightsaber.png|Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber Category:Weapons Category:Star Wars Category:Swords Category:Plasma Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Aura Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Heat Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Healers Category:Acid Users Category:Poison Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Ice Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life Users Category:Magma Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Disney Category:20th Century Fox Category:Tier 6